


Adventurebound Weasley

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has been accepted to the Dragon Reserve. It's his last night before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurebound Weasley

**Title:** Adventurebound Weasley  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Charlie Weasley!Gen Fic  
 **Word Count:** 602  
 **Warnings (if any):** None  
 **Summary:** Charlie has been accepted to the Dragon Reserve. It's his last night before he leaves.  
 **Author's notes:** Unbetad. Just some writing I wanted to do.   
Written for [ 09\. Melting Into Dreams](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/177457.html) on 16candles_fics on Live Journal. This completed a table I've had open for years. It was nice to move it to complete.

 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day that everything started. Bill had been gone for a year, off to grand adventures and a life outside the Burrow. Off to the life of non-supervision that Charlie wanted more than anything.

Charlie had never been exceptional at school work. He was passable, but his skill with magical creatures was unmarked by anyone else in his year. No one came close. Hagrid said he was a natural and had put in a word with Dumbledore, who had written a letter on Charlie's behalf to the Romanian Dragon Reserve. 

And a good word from Dumbledore was as good as a train ticket to Romania. He'd got the owl just two weeks ago. 

_Charlie Weasley:_

_You have been accepted as a new dragon reserve wizard. Your training will begin in two weeks._

_Yours sincerely,  
Alistair Maloney   
Head Dragon Tamer   
Romanian Dragon Reserve_

As excited as he was, Charlie's first impression of his new boss from the letter wasn't a good one. Everyone knew you could not _tame_ dragons. Moron.

It was the longest two weeks of Charlie's life. It didn't help that as proud as his mother was, she cried every time she saw him and thought about him leaving. He did a lot of shoulder patting, consoling and hollowly promising that he'd be home as soon as he could. And yes, he'd wear his gloves and send an owl right away if the food was substandard. All lies. But they were lies that comforted his mother and made his life easier, so he didn't feel too guilty.

Charlie's bedroom door swung open and he raised his head from the pillow.

"Just wanted to see if you're holding up better than your mother." Arthur was smiling an indulging smile as he came to sit on Charlie's bed. "Nervous?"

"Maybe a little. Might be a little less if Mum would stop looking at me like I'm going to die the first day out."

"Give your mum a break. She did this with Bill too. She misses you when you leave. As crazy as this house gets, I know this sounds odd, but there's a big hollow space whenever one of you leave." 

"Maybe the twins can fill the hole with something that explodes so Mum won't notice it." Charlie grinned. "Or maybe I can talk Ginny in to being extra needy the first few days I'm gone." 

"Well, I just thought I should come and warn you to write your mum back when you get her owls." 

"Come on, Dad. I'll be busy. I can't look like a mummy's boy in front of the other Keepers."

"Okay. The choice is yours. Just remember I work long hours and she has connections in the International Port Key Office."

Charlie sat up straighter. "She wouldn't!"

"Oh, she would and she did. Egypt and back, all to your brother's horror, in less than four hours." Arthur stood, patted his son on the shoulder and backed out of Charlie's room. "I'll be up to see you off in the morning, son. Night."

"G'night." Charlie had planned to drift off to dreaming about his future... and he did. Only now it was dreams filled with visits by round ginger women who wanted to feed him and make sure he was being treated well. Once she even kissed him right on the face in front of his new friends. Once in his dream a dragon laughed and called him Mummy's Boy. 

After a restless night he woke up and decided no matter what, or how busy he was, he would answer each of his mother's letters.


End file.
